Fish
by Stormyskies89
Summary: Sequel to Uncle Tracy. Marina Lucille Tracy. Annabelle's daughter. She's an oddball, doesn't fit in. But with the help of her mother Great Uncles and Great-Grandfather she'll find that the island is the one place she can fit in, without even trying.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Fish

**Full Summary:** After the death of Jared, Annabelle along with daughter, Marina, returns to Tracy Island to take her place as a Thunderbird. Marina is an oddball. She has never fit in anywhere, and as a 5 year old is worried she won't fit in on the Island either. But then maybe she'll take to it, like a fish to water.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds, never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is a follow on from 'Uncle Tracy' it got such a good response, that I thought I would try a sequel. This is trial and error.

* * *

**Prologue**

When Tracy One slowly taxied along the runway, Annabelle felt a sense of calm rush over her. She was home. Her gaze fell to her daughter, Marina. Marina had been playing a game on the newest handheld console while they flew and now she'd put it away and had fallen asleep. Annabelle got up as the plane stopped and shook her daughter gently.

"Rina, honey wake up." Annabelle said softly, Marina opened her eyes and yawned.

"Are we there?" She asked, Annabelle nodded.

"Welcome to Tracy Island, kiddo." She said; Marina followed her mother as they gathered their bags and with the help of Uncle Scott, who had magically appeared as soon as the plane landed, they unloaded everything they had packed.

"So this is Marina is it? Goodness she's all grown up!" Scott said as he gripped his grandniece under her arms and lifted her up above his head. Marina squealed and laughed as he easily tossed her skywards. Scott had done it to Annabelle when she was 5 and she'd squealed just the same. Annabelle smiled as Scott put her daughter down and picked up some of the luggage, Marina grabbed hold of her suitcase and together the three of them were able to make it up in one trip. The two didn't need much. Once they had shifted the bags to Annabelle's old room where they would spend the first few nights. Alan and Gordon, the girls were told, were at work setting up the guest room for Annabelle. Annabelle sighed and took a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

"Good to be back home then?" Scott said as he leant against the doorframe of the room.

"It feels better than good, Uncle Scott. It's fantastic. I'm finally home where I should be." She said giving her Uncle a hug. Finally it would all fall into place for them. They would be safe and protected.

* * *

"Where's Uncle Virgil at?" Annabelle asked as they sat down to lunch the next day, "he wasn't in the welcoming party and he'd be back by now if he was on a rescue." Scott glanced at his father and Jeff nodded.

"Virgil was hurt on the last rescue he was on. He's having to stay in the infirmary. He wants to see you and Marina, but you've been getting back into the swing of things and we just kept on forgetting." He said.

"Hurt?" It was Marina who spoke up.

"That's right Fish." Gordon said from beside her, "He's not too bad though. Just needs some rest." He winked at her and smiled, causing Marina to giggle.

"Maybe after lunch has gone down some Rina cane have some more swimming lessons." Annabelle said planning on seeing her favourite Uncle after lunch as long as he daughter was occupied. Both Marina and Gordon agreed that it was a good idea. Swimming lesson were a good way of relaxing. Annabelle had to get her daughter settled. This was the perfect way to do it.

* * *

Chapter one is on it's way. This is on trial, if no one likes it, I'll take it down.


	2. Marina Lucille Tracy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds, never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is a follow on from 'Uncle Tracy' it got such a good response, that I thought I would try a sequel. This is trial and error.

* * *

**Chapter One – Marina Lucille Tracy**

Annabelle grabbed the photo album she had brought with her before heading to the infirmary to see her favourite Uncle. She pushed open the door after knocking and hearing a voice say 'come in'. She smiled when her eyes fell on Alan sitting next to Virgil and when her Uncles looked up and saw her, smiles broke out on both faces.

"Annie! Welcome back kiddo." Alan said as he got to his feet.

"I'm never gonna live that down am I?" Annabelle smiled as she took his vacated seat.

"Afraid not." He smiled kissed her forehead then headed out.

"I'm 26 and he still acts like I'm 6-years-old." Annabelle sighed.

"You'll always be our Baby Girl. It's not like you could ever grow up in John's eyes." Virgil said. Annabelle smiled.

"I made this up over the years. I wanted you to have it." She said placing the photo album on his lap.

Virgil looked surprised, "Have it? As in keep?"

Annabelle nodded, "Yeah. Don't tell Uncle Gordon this, but you're my favourite." Annabelle whispered and Virgil laughed.

"All right. Let's have a look here." Virgil opened the album slowly as if expecting something to jump out and attack him. But what he saw first made him smile. On the inside cover was a photo that Annabelle had recovered and scanned before fixing it up and re-printing it. A photo of the entire Tracy Family, before Lucille's death. Scott stood proudly beside their father, John next to him, and then Virgil, he could see that his t-shirt had been smeared with paint, Gordon stood in front of Jeff and Alan was held in their mother's arms. Grandma had taken the photo, Virgil recalled. He remembered that day it had been about a week before the holiday that had killed their mother. Virgil smiled at the photo before turning his smile to Annabelle. She could tell he loved it. It was something he could give to kids if he ever had them. Though she doubted it. Maybe he'd hand it on to Amanda or Marina. Annabelle watched as he flicked through the album, laughing occasionally at the photos he saw that sparked a memory. Annabelle loved hearing the stories she didn't remember or if she did they were sketching memories at best. Annabelle glanced down at her old and scratched International Rescue watch.

"Brains has made some upgrades. I'm sure you can get a new one." Virgil said seeing her look form her's to his and back.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Go on Baby Girl, I'm alright here, til Scott decides to check on me. Go on down and see if he can make one for you. Maybe even on for Rina too." Virgil said, "speaking of which, where is she?"

"Swimming lessons with Gordon. Who knows maybe he'll drown." Annabelle laughed, Virgil smiled at her.

"Certainly be quieter." He agreed. Laughing, Annabelle left him alone with his memories.

* * *

"Brains? You down here?" Annabelle called as she entered Thunderbird 2's silo. Brains had a workbench down here and he had the space he needed to work on bigger items. Right now the scientist was focused on something that looked oddly like her watch but smarter and not as scratched.

"Brains." Annabelle said as she reached him making the man jump a mile in the air.

"M-miss T-Tracy." He stammered when he saw it was her.

"Wotcha working on?" She asked. He looked surprised but turned back to it and explained that it was a watch for Marina. Annabelle flicked her watch off her wrist and held it out for inspection.

"It's old and scratched. I was hoping that you could maybe make me a new one. I know all the boys have got new ones. I thought if you'd work on one for me while you do Marina's. Make her's pink mine can be a smart blue or something."

"I was th-th-thinking of a-a-actually, doing one f-for you in a p-p, vi-vi," Annabelle took pity on the man.

"A shade of purple?" He nodded. Annabelle smiled, "sounds like a plan. Shall I leave you to it?" He didn't respond but Annabelle took his silence as a yes. She turned and left the scientist with his workings, it didn't surprise her that Marina was getting a watch, after all if Annabelle's mother hadn't wanted Annabelle to have one she wasn't going to make that mistake with her daughter. Marina was going to have everything Annabelle had and more. Marina wasn't going to go without just because Annabelle hadn't had something that her daughter could have now. Technology allowed Marina to have an iPad 6 and an iPod G7. Or whatever it was now.

* * *

It took three days until both Marina and Annabelle had their watches. Marina's was pretty shade of pink, Candy Pink, Marina named it. Annabelle's was a smart shade of amethyst. Once on their wrists Marina made her mother sit at one end of the lounge and Marina would go outside and contact her mother's watch a number of times to make sure it worked. Her Great Uncle Gordon beside her showing her how to use it. Annabelle rolled her eyes and remembered the first time her's had been used. She'd had a nightmare and Alan had contacted her father via her watch. She'd been soothed back to sleep by her Uncle Virgil's piano music. She missed it now with Virgil still recovering. But she'd taken him his portable keyboard to keep him occupied along with one of his sketch books and some of his charcoals and pencils so he could sketch. It was his ankle that was the problem and though he could move with the aid of crutches his father was forcing him to stay put in the Infirmary until he could move unaided. Annoying as it was, Virgil knew it was recommended, he'd say the same if it were Scott, Gordon, John or Alan. Although try keeping Scott down. Not likely.

"How's Uncle Virgil doing?" A voice said behind Annabelle and she turned.

"Manda!" The 26-year-old was one her feet and hugging her younger cousin tightly.

"Oh it's good to see you Anna." The nickname that Amanda could say when she was 3 (as she had trouble getting Annabelle's full name out) had stuck.

"It's good to see you too. Rina get in here, your cousin wants to meet you." Although Amanda had met Marina when she was 14 months old, the child didn't remember. So it would be good for them to know each other a bit better. It's help all of them if these two got along. Amanda had the same temper as her father _and_ mother. With Alan Tracy's short fuse and Tintin's fiery temper to top it off, you did not want to be on the receiving end of one of her outbursts that's for sure.


	3. Mommy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Thunderbirds, never will.

**A/N:** NO FLAMES! Not accepted.

**2****nd**** A/N:** This is a follow on from 'Uncle Tracy' it got such a good response, that I thought I would try a sequel. This is trial and error.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Mommy**

Marina woke the next morning abruptly to a loud alarm going off. She sat up and looked around a little scared, was it like Kindergarten when they had a fire drill? Getting slowly out of bed she decided that she'd go and ask her Uncle Virgil he'd know. He was clever.

Making her way slowly to the infirmary the alarm got louder and then faded again before stopping. She pushed open the door and slipped inside. Her Great Uncle was still asleep. So Marina decided she'd wait.

But that got boring soon enough and was soon snuggled in against Virgil, sleeping. The movement woke the now 47-year-old pilot of Thunderbird two and he smiled softly seeing his niece snuggled in next to him. He pulled her in closer to him and closed his eyes; the klaxon had woken her, as it had woken not doubt, her mother as well.

* * *

Annabelle was shoved into her first mission as a Thunderbird, she'd done the training and all when she was growing up and she was now about to be put to the test. She knew what to do on this sort of mission.

In Theory.

Practicality was the problem. Thunderbird 2 was going to be her's for today. Until Virgil was back in action. She would have Gordon with her and Alan. Only because she wasn't used to it yet. Gordon guided the large ship out and through the launch sequence. Then it was up to Annabelle. She was surprisingly good at flying it. She was only 25 minutes behind Scott really. Enough time for him to set up mobile control and secure the area.

Then it was Gordon's job to put out the fire and Alan's to help evacuate the survivors. Open and shut rescue but there were still ricks involved that meant they still had to be very careful. Thankfully this rescue resulted in no injuries for the Thunderbirds and thanks were given. Open and shut. The quartet were back at the Island as Marina and Virgil woke for the second time that morning.

"Uncle Virgil?" Marina said softly as she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah Honey bee?" He replied running his hand over her long curls, just like the ones her mother had when was small.

"What was that noise?" she asked, Virgil knew she meant the one that had woken her earlier this morning.

"The alarm?" Marina nodded, "It means that we have to go and help save the world. That's where your Mommy went this morning." He said.

"To save the world?" She asked cocked her head, bird-like to one side.

"Yeah. Your Mommy's a hero." Virgil told her. He gently kissed Marina's head and told her to run up to Pop's office and see if she could find out what had happened. Marina, charged with such an important job, smiled and jumped off the bed. She hurried up to her Great Granddad's office and watched as they were debriefed. She crept forward and although her mother knew she was there, said nothing Until Marina had successfully climbed up into her Great Grandad's lap.

"Hey Baby Girl. Are you going to tell us how good we did too?" Annabelle asked, all seriousness in her voice, but Scott, Alan and Gordon chuckled.

"Did you save the world?" Marina asked as only a five-year-old can.

"We sure did." Alan answered. Marina looked at her Great grandfather and he nodded.

"Very good." She said, sliding down to the floor and then going to her mother for a hug. Annabelle picked her up and kissed her softly on the head.

"Uncle Virgil's awake, Grandpa." A voice from the doorway said. Amanda had arrived as she was overlooking her Uncle's recovery. She smiled when she spotted Marina.

"He had a teddy bear this morning. Both slept so soundly I almost didn't see her." Annabelle smiled hoisting Marina higher on her hip. The little blonde giggled and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

"Alright, the Klaxon must have woken her. I'm taking you, back to bed." Marina didn't protest. She knew she was tired and tired kids were grumpy kids.

* * *

"Heard you had a teddy bear, this morning." Annabelle said as she lean in the doorway of the infirmary watching her Uncle pull on his shoes before standing up and taking the painkillers Amanda handed him.

"Thanks Dasher." He winked at her before following Annabelle out, "so what if I did?" He asked answering Annabelle's question with one of his own.

"My little girl isn't a teddy bear. But maybe she just wanted to snuggle with her mother's favourite." Annabelle said nudging him softly in the ribs.

"Careful there, Baby Girl. Still a little tender." Virgil grinned. Annabelle knew he didn't really mean it, but she appreciated the fact that he was happy to let Marina snuggle with him if she wanted to. Just like Annabelle, herself had done when she was five-years-old. She'd snuggle with her favourite Uncle quite often, especially if she was learning the piano.

* * *

Marina sat watching the sunset through her window when her mother caught up with her again.

"Rina, what's wrong?" Annabelle asked, her little girl had been quiet through dinner and then she'd vanished to her room. Marina looked up at her mother and smiled softy. Annabelle was concerned, it almost seemed as if her little girl was sick, but Virgil said she didn't seem too be upset by anything other than the fact she'd been woken by the klaxon so early in the morning.

"Nothing." The small blonde offered in explanation.

"Come on, Rina. Talk to me baby, tell me what's wrong." Annabelle said sitting down next to her daughter. Marina suddenly burst into tears, she fell agasint her mother sobbing for all she was worth.

"Honey, what's the matter? Why are you upset?" Annabelle asked pulling her daughter into her lap.

"I miss home." Marina said between sobs. Annabelle rested her head down on her daughter's and held her tightly.

"I miss home too Sweetheart. But this is your home now. You belong here with us. It's going to be hard to get used to, but this is our home now." Annabelle said kissing her daughter softly. It was going to be hard for both of them, they they'd work it out.


End file.
